Roleplay Characters
This page is to function as a hub for anyone interested in putting up a page about their roleplay on the server, so that they can show it off outside of just their own faction page and that newcomers to the wiki might know the legends around some of the big names on the server. This means, that because this page is largely for new players just players in general to learn more deep lore of the server and it's players, these pages have to be based on true events, false information and lies will not be tolerated, and pages with such content will be removed. If there is a renowned character put on this list that lacks a page, this is an indication that one should be made. HOWEVER as roleplay is a matter of import to some of us, please only create a page for a character if you know you can do it some kind of justice. Don't just make a page and leave it with one or two sentences saying the person exists. As with anything of this nature, feel free to add more! Good-aligned Characters SinzPet, 2nd High King of the High-Elves Mewarmy, Bringer of Dawn Atanvarno, Former King of Gondor Gaja the Wandering King Azaghal III (SquatchThunder), Dwarven High King Fundin II Dwalinul (SpoangityBob), King of Khazad-dum Cynwolf Eirikson, Lord of the snow (Icefrone) Lego_Army, King of Rhovanion, Lord of Dale Alfarin Ironhand (wille912), King of the Red Dwarves Kilor Ironhelm (SpeedySC), Former Dwarven Lord and King of Gondor Alikan3 Raedus, Son of Belthor (CHead2000) Ave_the_king Sudry Knotwise(bald beagle) Thain_Vibiras (formerly vibrava4444) Nopaosak, Master of Buckland Urulóki-aiwë Elen (Phoenixstar117) Caranthir, The Grey-Elf (TheIceInferno) PizzaKingOfPizza, King of Dale Gondír Stonehewer (Gondhir) Malach Silverbone Evil-aligned Characters Borkul, Lord of Barad Almoth Sebrom Sekeren, The Lost Soul Captain Dorgûz (SpadeCompany), Captain of the Uruk-hai and Master of the Pits of Isengard Gombar the Black (SirWilsonGS), Former High Chieftain of Gundabad and War Chief of Caradhras Gorzûthar the Cruel (SirWilsonGS), Chieftain of Barazinbar Nagithas the Indomitable (Grievous1138), War Chief of Moria Narakhor II (jonnymoomoomoo), War Chief of the Goblin Clan Kryx/Golbûrz (Capt_Percy) former High Priest of the Dragon Clan & founder of Goblin-Town Ar_Korthon, High Priest of the Dragon Clan, Voice of Scatha Lutzdash the Drake-Keeper(MysteryFTW), Lord of Withered Heath Sorzau the Dreamlord (DreamLordDarkrai), Lieutenant of the Goblin Clan, Monk of Ancalagon Ikwezi, The Moredain Spirit Doctor (DreamLordDarkrai) Er Mûrazôr, the Black Prince and King of Angmar (Er_Murazor_) Caradoc Burntshield (Caradoc_Blood_Axe), War Chief of the Kingdom of Rhudaur Olog-Scara, Spider-Lord of the East (TheKrimsonWolf) Aglarion the Second (Aglarion_II), The Last Kingsman Serpent-Emperor Karseius (Karseius), Legendary Serpent-Lord of Harad Emperor Sakharar (Herodain), Serpent-Emperor of the Astrasi Empire Ganbatar, Golden Dragon of Khand, Serpent Prince of the Confederacy of Easterlings (BDdeuce) Dol Guldur Witch King (Lord Witch King) Dhakvul, King of the Black Shores Normiedar, the Warg of Umbar Lord Funyun, The Schemer "Neutral"-aligned Characters Mormîl the Shipwright (TrueKnightmares) Lord of Gaeraenor and Tarnost Members of The House of Punchwood, Governor of Toron Dor Category:Players Category:Good Category:Evil Category:Men Category:Orcs Category:History Category:Races Category:Elves Category:Dwarves